wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
No Prophecies
After this is finished, should I do a second version with the JMA Jade Winglet? Yes! I'd love to see what you'd do with them. No! The first five dragonets are enough. NO PROPHECIES What if, in an alternate universe, our favorite Dragonets of Destiny weren't the Dragonets at all? Well, that is what I am here to explore. So I walked back a bit along the timelines, and took an alternate path. A set of completely different dragonets has been brought to be raised in the cave with Kestrel, Dune, Webs, Asha, and Hvitur: a royal SeaWing, a NightWing from afar, a SkyWing slated to die, a MudWing from a blood-red egg, and a SandWing stolen from among the dunes. They grew up, and when they were unleashed upon the world, chose the SandWing queen, and everything was about as peaceful as it could be. Perhaps I will write more on this timeline in the future, as it is quite interesting. But that's not what you are here for, is it? I suppose I will give you what you long to see. Come and walk with me, in a universe that is not our own. ★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★ CLAY Clay's life if he hadn't been taken away would have been rather uninteresting in comparison to the others. He would have grown up as the bigwings of his troop and fought on the side of Queen Burn. He is still compassionate and friendly, but he is also a loyal soldier who works hard and fights harder. Perhaps he would meet those who had been his friends in battle one day. Come quickly, dear. The window we have to meet him is rapidly closing. I felt warm sunlight on my wings. Clay opened his eyes slowly, still tired from the hours of training the siblings had been put through yesterday. General Eagle was a good soldier, but he was a perfectionist, and often drilled his troops into the ground. Clay could tell the SkyWing hated it here: how disgusted he was with the muck all over his elegant red talons, the fury in his one eye whenever he stared at the MudWings. But today was a new day. He let out a sleepy rumbling groan and crawled out from the bottom of the pile the siblings slept in, waking up his younger brothers and sisters as they dislodged and fell. "Alright, everybody up. You too, Umber," he said, playfully nudging his little brother with his tail. Umber put his talons over his eyes and rolled onto his side. "But I don't wan-na, Clay," he whined. "C'mon, you'll feel better once we start training." Umber sighed dramatically, making his siblings chuckle. Even solemn Sora cracked a small smile. "It's not'' that'' bad, Umber. This is our last day of training, and then we'll finally be able to actually fight, and end this war." The dragonet shifted. "I guess. But can't only the Dragonets of Destiny end the war?" Crane gave Umber a severe glare. "Umber, we aren't supposed to talk about them!" She hissed, gritting her sharp teeth. He cringed back. "S-sorry, I forgot." Crane's features softened with sympathy for her little brother. "C'mere, mudball. I'm sorry." She wrapped him firmly in her tawny wings, and gently patted his head. Umber put on a lopsided smile and hugged her back. The siblings all exited the mud hut together, and walked as a group towards the small, dry clearing where they usually trained, tucked among the squat, dull swamp trees. Clay called out commands and suggestions, stopping every ten minutes or so to correct Marsh's form or nudge two of his sisters closer together. "That's better," he murmured to himself, watching as Umber and Sora managed to wrestle Reed to the ground. "See? Smaller dragons can bring down a larger enemy if they overwhelm it. But be careful, if the dragon tries a tuck-and-roll defense--" He watched as Reed managed to roll onto the ground, nearly crushing his siblings, "--you'll be turned into a puddle. Now, let's try that aga-" The rhythmic sound of beating wings filled the air. A long, drawn-out blow of a horn followed the noise. The call to battle. "You!" A SandWing soldier barked. "You're needed over the Delta! Blaze's forces are here!" The siblings’ eyes’ widened, with fear and adrenaline. This would be their very first battle, and Clay wasn’t sure that his siblings were ready. If this went wrong, they’d break—especially fragile Sora and shy Marsh. “You heard him,” Pheasant growled. “To the delta!” The sibs rushed along with their fellow villagers towards the nearby delta, almost instinctively assuming a V formation as they rocketed through the air. When they arrived, even though they had spent six years preparing for this moment, they were almost slapped in the snout with shock. The sleek, silver bodies of IceWings darted through the brown throng of MudWings, and delicate trails of ice and fire filled the air. The natural sounds of the swamp were completely muted by the battle cries and sounds of carnage, the fire blasts and wails of death as soldiers fell from the sky, begging to be saved but only crushed upon the earth. Sora trembled fiercely, clearly wanting to hide, and yet she did not want to run away and leave her sibs to die. Umber nudged her with a wing, and stared deeply into her eyes, waiting until she nodded. A look of grim determination crossed their faces, and they charged into the battle. Snapping and clawing and blasting and impaling filled the valley, with earthy brown claws tearing at the sharp icy scales of the tribe's frosty opponents. The sibs fought fiercely along with the rest of their comrades, viciously beating at snowy bodies until they collapsed from the air. Sora was battling fiercely, kicking and spitting at an IceWing, when Crane leaped towards the attacker and blasted its wing with fire. The soldier screeched, one of its wings blazing, and crashed to the earth to be consumed by a blaze below it. "Thanks," Sora panted. Crane simply nodded, before turning back to the battle. And then she attacked. A pristine IceWing with moon-silver glossy scales untouched by the carnage of battle and her teeth painted red with recent blood, lunged towards Clay's golden-brown sister, serrated claws extended and poised to slash at Crane's throat. All time seemed to slow, hesitating from the whitewater rapids of battle to a trickling stream headed slowly downhill. He knew that if he didn't act, Crane would die, setting his life on a very different path; one he couldn't bear to think about. She had to live. He was going to change her fate. With a roar of pure rage, Clay charged towards the IceWing, knocking her out of the air with a slap from his powerful tail. "Stay away from my sister," he snarled at her. The battle raged on ferociously and endlessly, and ended with an abrupt retreat on the IceWing side. As their silver-blue bodies retreated northwest over the swamp and blue blood trickled down them like rain, Clay and his troop watched with heaving sides and sore muscles. He wanted to speak, to crack a joke to lighten the mood; but you couldn't. War was hell, and he'd seen that now; but he needed to fight for them. His brothers and sisters, both of blood and of tribe; they deserved to stay alive. The sun lowered in the horizon; had the raging battle lasted that long? It had only seemed to be a moment... With fires still burning and bodies still bleeding, the sib group retreated home. ★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★ TSUNAMI Tsunami's life if she hadn't been taken away would have been much, much different. As Queen Coral's perfect heir and only daughter, she was coddled and practically worshipped by the SeaWings. She was showered with love, praise and treasure, and trained for years to be the perfect heir and queen for the SeaWings. The only thing that would have been similar to her life in the cave was how sheltered she was: Tsunami was not allowed outside of the palaces, except for on very special circumstances. Come quickly, dear. The window we have to meet her is rapidly closing. The waters washed over me. Tsunami awoke wrapped in her mother's wings, as massive and warm as if she was blanketed by the very ocean. She wanted to linger there, among the woven kelp and sapphire scales of her home, pretending to be normal; that her father wasn't holding council after council, organizing her entire tribe to fight against Burn and Blaze, Queen Blister's two sisters who were gallivanting around Pyrrhia like they owned the continent, killing hundreds of SeaWings in the process of it all. Coral shifted, her deep blue scales rippling and dancing with light, throwing mosaic-like reflections onto the cave walls; Tsunami let out a short sigh, bubbles drifting out of her gills, and wriggled out of her lovingly breath-crushing hug. Mo-o-o-m, she flashed, the bright glow of her stripes illuminating the cavern and hurting her eyes. It's too early for this, I want to go back to bed. Now, now, Tsunami, Coral admonised, waving one of her talons in Tsunami's face to punctuate her words, You know we have a council meeting, and you cannot skip any of these. All queens need advisors and allies, others to assist her in running her kingdom; no dragoness rules alone, dear! The princess deflated. You're right, Mother, she flashed reluctantly. You're always right. Good, Coral smiled, illuminating the series of miniature stars and whorls on the undersides of her ocean-colored wings. Let's get ready; a proper queen must always look presentable for her people! ★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★ GLORY Glory, if she had not been stolen from the hatchery at the last minute by Webs, would have been raised as a normal RainWing. She would have learned to gather fruit and tree glide, how to control her venom and camouflage. The NightWings would still have stolen RainWings from the rainforest, and Glory would have been one of them. She would have crossed paths with the dragon who would have been Starflight, but they would not have met as friends. Come quickly, dear. The window we have to meet her is rapidly closing. tba ★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★ STARFLIGHT Starflight's life would have been extremely different if Morrowseer had not taken his egg away from Farsight. He would have been raised as a common NightWing on the volcano, and when he became old enough he would have become his father Mastermind's assistant, conducting experiments on the captured RainWings. He would have crossed paths with the dragon who would have been Glory, but they would not have met as friends. Come quickly, dear. The window we have to meet him is rapidly closing. tba ★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★ SUNNY Sunny's life would have been quite unusual, had Dune not taken her egg away. She would have been raised as Beetle, daughter of the leader of the fearsome Outclaws. Beetle would live a life vaguely like that of Princess Tsunami, but she would have more freedom. She'd learn to fight, to defend herself, and to lead. She would help her mother, and her compassion would make the refuge of the Scorpion Den a better place for all the dragons in it. Come quickly, dear. The window we have to meet her is rapidly closing. tba ★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★ add outro Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Content (Gøssamer) Category:Alternate Universes